1. Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a single electron transistor comprising nanoparticles of a substantially uniform pattern arrangement, and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors in semiconductor devices have been continuously scaled down to increase performance, reduce power consumption, and reduce price. However, there are limits to how far transistors can be scaled down while keeping the ability to operate stably at low voltages with manageable current leakage. To attain tera-scale integration, a structural change in transistors is required.
As a way of satisfying this requirement, a single electron transistor has been developed as disclosed in US Unexamined Patent Publication No. 20100327260. The single electron transistor provides advantages in terms of low power consumption and high integration density because the operation of the transistor is controlled by the migration of a single electron under a low operating voltage.
To operate a single electron transistor at room temperature, as necessary for commercially usable products, the technology of reproducibly forming nanometer sized quantum dots at desired positions (forming one to several tens of quantum dots having a precisely controlled and uniform sizes at specific positions) is required. Further, there has been continued demand for technology fabrication processes to be commercially performed without the use of expensive equipment and highly complicated processes. The development of technology that satisfies these needs has yet to been reported.